The Complications of Being a Slytherin
by AmberPirateGirl
Summary: Okay, OCs suck, I know, but she is not, I repeat, IS NOT a Mary Sue, and the Canons are all IN CHARACTER. This story is about a girl who has to choose between the guy she thought she could never like, and the guy she's liked since first year. NOT HxD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Yay, my first Harry Potter Fan fiction! Please note that I own nothing except for my own character (Amber Swayne) and that JKR/Times Warner/etc own the rest! This is basically about this girl Amber who's liked Draco since their first year at Hogwarts. I'm trying to keep everyone as in-character as possible, and I actually have a vague idea of where to go from here. I know People hate OCs and stuff, so I tried to make her as UN-Mary Sue as possible. Review please! All reviews will be read and taken into consideration! Oh, and Amber Swayne is also my pseudonym, haha… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't steal this story, I worked very hard on it. Also, tell me if you want to use it or anything, I don't bite!**

**EDIT:: Thank you****poetintraining576 for making a few things clear to me. For all intensive purposes of this story, the Slytherins and Gryffindors share one additional class, which is History of Magic. I know it's kind of a cop-out, but it's the only class the students can be perpetually bored in without getting yelled at.**

**The Complications of Being a Slytherin**

**By: Amber Swayne**

Amber reclined in her hard, wooden chair. "Urrghh, when will this class END?" She muttered. Professor Binns' class was always the worst of the day, and lucky for her and the rest of the Slytherins, they had double History with the Gryffindors. She rolled her eyes and sunk further into her chair, grumbling and putting her feet up on the desk as the ghostly old professor droned on about Uric the Oddball and his _fascinating _misadventures.

Looking up from her knees, she noticed that the only student who was paying any attention to the old crone was that show-off Hermione Granger. _'Ugh,' _she thought, _'Of course you would be taking notes. Stupid little mudblood, trying to impress everyone.'_ Amber rolled her eyes, then glanced around at the other classmates. _'Potter, ew. Weasley, yuck. Bletchley… Ehhh… Crabbe, Heck no! Malfoy…' _At _his_ name, her train of thought stopped. She took in his perfectly chiseled face – the way his mouth parted slightly with slow, calm breaths as he napped. Amber sighed, just happy to be sitting this close to him, but also partly annoyed that, hanging on him 24/7 was – _'That SLUT Pansy Parkinson! God, what does he see in HER? _She gritted her teeth and scratched a couple of crude pictures of Pansy being crushed by various heavy objects. Just then, she noticed the other students getting up around her. _'Crap.' _Once she looked up, Draco was walking out the door, arm looped around Pansy's waist, playing with her trousers' back pocket. Clenching her teeth, she stormed out of the classroom, accidentally bumping into another student. "Crap, I'm sorr—" Her eyes fell on the number one on the Slytherin hate list; Harry Potter. He blinked at her, and then picked up his books, gruffly muttering a "No problem," And walking away briskly. Amber had a weird feeling in her gut, as though she had just walked in on a scene she shouldn't have, although she had no idea why.

Two hours later, she was sitting at the Slytherin table at lunch, picking at her mashed potatoes. _'Why am I so shaken…? God, I really have to snap out of this.'_ She took one last stab at the mutilated potatoes before gazing across the hall at the Gryffindor table. _'CRAP.'_ There he was. Harry Potter. Staring. Right at her. _'ACK! Why is he staring at me?' _She got up, keeping her eyes on his, before finally tearing her gaze away and walking briskly out of the hall.

Across the dining hall, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley sat down at their normal table, Hermione opening a book, Ron digging into the food, and Harry glaring at his knees. Hermione, seeing his distress, whacked Ron in the arm, pointing to Harry discreetly. Ron got the message and gave Harry a gentle shove. "Oi, mate, what's going on? You've been acting funny since History of Magic." Harry sighed, poking at his beans. "It's nothing, Ron…" Hermione frowned, glaring at Harry. "Honestly, Harry! It's obvious you're stressing about that girl!" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. "Hold on, what girl? There's a girl?" Harry sighed, looking across the room right into the eyes of her. The eyes of Amber. The eyes that gave him chills he didn't quite understand. Ron and Hermione followed his line of vision, only to see — an empty bench. Ron gave Harry a wide eyed, raised eyebrow look. "Blimey, Harry. You've gone mad, haven't you?" Harry shook his head, thinking to himself, _'I bumped into her hours ago! Why would another quick look give me this… Feeling? I guess that's the only word for it…'_ before getting up and leaving. Hermione sighed and went back to reading. "What are we going to do with him?" she murmured.

Later that evening, Amber sat in the common room, mulling over an astronomy chart. She frowned a bit, hearing giggling from not too far away, and looked up, realizing she should have kept her head down a second too late. In the armchair a couple feet from her table were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson snogging like their lives depended on it. Disgusted, and rather jealous, she looked back down; trying to remember which of Saturn's moons went where. However, she was unable to focus, seeing as the two were getting more vocal by the second. Frustrated, she knocked her inkwell aside, not caring that it dumped all over the floor, and rolled up her parchment, storming out of the common room and into the cool, damp dungeon. She sank down onto the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ngh, no… Don't cry… Stop… Be strong Amber, you're stronger than this… So what if he'll never notice you? He's a stupid loser who doesn't matter."

"Who's a stupid loser that doesn't matter?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Click that review button! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: So here's Chapter 2, which is about the same length as Chapter 1. I like how this is going so far! Once again, I own nothing other than Amber, and I'm trying to keep everyone as IN CHARACTER AS POSSIBLE! Review please!**

_**~~Last time on 'The Complications of Being a Slytherin'~~**_

_**She sank down onto the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ngh, no… Don't cry… Stop… Be strong Amber, you're stronger than this… So what if he'll never notice you? He's a stupid loser who doesn't matter."**_

"_**Who's a stupid loser that doesn't matter?"**_

_**~~Who does this mysterious voice belong to? Read on to find out!~~**_

Amber jumped, looking around, then seeing the source of the voice. "Well look who it is. What are you doing down here, Potter? Get lost on the way to a loser convention?" Harry glared at her. "For your information, Swayne, I have detention with Snape in a half hour, so I decided to take a stroll. Why, were you waiting for a certain someone? Excuse me for intruding." He started to walk away, when Amber bit the bullet, swallowed her pride, and spoke up. "Wait!" Harry stopped, but didn't turn. Amber chewed on the side of her mouth, unsure of what to say. "I… err…" She played with a loose strand of her thick, curly auburn hair. "Could you… Could you help me? I have to get back at someone." Harry raised an eyebrow, then turned around. "You want MY help? You, one of Malfoy's little followers is asking me, Harry Potter for help?" Amber frowned. "I am NOT one of Draco's followers." Harry's eyes lit up with realization. "You want to get back at Malfoy? Who are you? You can't be a Slytherin." Amber looked down at her feet. "Erm, well, not quite. I want to physically disable Pansy Parkinson, so there will be a slightly greater chance at getting to Malfoy." Harry let out a hollow laugh, then jerked his head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Walk with me." She raised an eyebrow, then followed him, taking one last look at the corridor before following him to a staircase.

"Where are we going, Potter?" Harry gave her an annoyed look. "Okay, first, stop calling me Potter. Second, we have to make a quick stop, then we're going to the library." Amber rolled her eyes. "Why the library?" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, finally reaching the hallway he was looking for. Amber looked around, before giving him a disbelieving look. "Why are we looking at a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet?" Harry smirked a bit and turned her around. "We aren't," He said, "We're going in here." Amber gaped at the large door that had appeared on the other side of the corridor. "Was that there before…?" She wondered aloud. Harry laughed a bit and held the door for her before going in himself, the door disappearing from the outside. Amber looked around the room, seeing rows and rows of books. "Uh, the library…? I've never seen this section…" Harry smiled at her and tossed her a book. She caught it and plopped onto a couch, wiping dust off the cover and laughing. "_1001 Pranks and Jinxes_? Make your friends wonder how you did it? What is this place?" Harry smiled, sitting next to her. "I found it one day last year. Kinda useless, but fun to read, huh?" _'Okay, that was a lie, but she doesn't have to know that,' _Harry thought, taking the book and flipping to a random page. "_Azulis Poxev_," He read, "Makes the target of the spell break out in blotchy blue spots. How about that one?" Amber smirked, reading on. "Lasts about six days. Aw, that could have worked too…" Harry flipped to another page, and Amber stopped him. "Oh, it's one of those phony love potions. Tch, they never work." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "And how would you know?" She blushed a bit, slamming the book closed. "I wouldn't. Shut up. So is this the master plan then?" Harry nodded, chuckling a bit. "How about you grab a couple of these books, cast an illusionment spell on them, and take a look at them tonight? Meet me back here tomorrow after lunch, alright?" Amber nodded, plucking a couple of the books off of a nearby shelf. She heard him get up, and as she turned around, she said softly to him, "Why are you helping me, Potter?" Harry gave her an odd look, then smiled a little. "You haven't given me a reason not to." With that, he exited the room, leaving her there with only her swirling thoughts to accompany her. About two seconds after the door closed, she screamed, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Outside, Harry chuckled and continued on his way to detention.

The next day, Amber was sitting in the library, flipping through one of the books, rather bored. _'None of these have the right flair to them… I need something that'll knock Parkinson out of the running for good…' _Her thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling out the chair opposite of her. She looked up and paled, her heart stopping in her chest. "Hello, Swayne" Draco Malfoy sneered, leaning forward in his chair to look at her. Amber blinked a couple of times before clearing her throat and responding, a blush creeping up her neck. "H-hello, M-Malfoy." Draco raised an eyebrow, then slid the book out of her hands to look at it. "_300 Magical Maladies to Maim your Enemies_? Nice selection. Who is it you're trying to maim?" He smirked maliciously, continuing, "Because I bet we could test a few of these out on that Mudblood, Granger. What do you say?" Amber bit her lip, unsure of what to tell him. _'It would be pretty fun to make that mudblood pay, but then I would lose Potter's trust… Wait! Why do I care? I don't like Harry Potter; in fact, the point of this was to get closer to Draco, wasn't it? Yes! This is perfect! I'll make Granger cry, Draco will be pleased, and then Harry… Harry…'_ Amber looked down at her knees, and Draco snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Anyone in there? Are you with me or not, Swayne?" Amber closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked into Draco's eyes. "I've got a better idea."

**A/N:: New bonds are forming between Amber and Draco, and walls are being let down with Harry. Tell me what you think! What new drama (pfft) awaits us in Chapter 3? I don't actually know… ^-^;; But I will figure it out! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: It's Chapter 3! Yaay! Remember, once you review, I will edit the story as best I can to fit what you want! Just remember, I AM the author, so I DO have final say. I don't own anything other than Amber, blah blah blah, please review!**

_**~~Last time on 'The Complications of Being a Slytherin'~~**_

_**Amber bit her lip, unsure of what to tell him. **__'It would be pretty fun to make that mudblood pay, but then I would lose Potter's trust… Wait! Why do I care? I don't like Harry Potter; in fact, the point of this was to get closer to Draco, wasn't it? Yes! This is perfect! I'll make Granger cry, Draco will be pleased, and then Harry… Harry…' __**Amber looked down at her knees, and Draco snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Anyone in there? Are you with me or not, Swayne?" Amber closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked into Draco's eyes. "I've got a better idea."**_

_**~~What is Amber's "better idea"? Read on to find out!~~**_

After lunch, Harry and Amber were back in the room, laughing at some of the pranks listed in the books. Amber gasped, barely able to breathe. "Haha, stop, stop! I can't! I can't breathe!" Harry transfigured his nose back from the elephant trunk it was and chuckled, finally regaining his composure. "So you actually told Malfoy you were going to prank ME?" Amber wiped away the tears from her eyes and took a few breaths before saying, "Yes, and he was absolutely GIDDY. Of course the real prank will be engineered by us and end up wounding Pansy. Of course, you'll have to pretend something happens to you, or else Draco will get suspicious." Harry nodded, leaning back on the couch. "You know, if someone told me last week that I'd be sitting here laughing with a Slytherin, I would have told them they were off their rocker." Amber nodded. "And if someone told me last week that I would even remotely look at Harry Potter, I would have cursed them." Harry shook his head. "Crazy world, huh?" Amber nodded, rolling her head over to look at him. Harry did the same, not realizing that the lights were slowly dimming in the room. Before Amber knew it, she was drawing closer and closer to Harry, her eyes closing. Harry did the same, their lips touching softly, warmth spreading through their skin. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back slightly, pulling him down on top of her. Harry finally broke the kiss when the need for air forced him to, panting slightly and looking down at her. "What would you have done if someone said we'd be doing that…?" Amber blushed a little and smirked. "You don't wanna know, Potter." She kissed him again, much more enthusiastically this time.

Harry sat in the common room that evening, smiling like an idiot as he wrote his Potions essay. Ron was staring at him like he had four heads. "You're crazy mate. Loonier than Luna Lovegood. How can you be smiling while writing an essay for Snape?" Harry laughed, then straightened his face as best he could. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He broke into a grin again and continued writing. Hermione shook her head. "At least you're doing your homework. Could this have anything to do with that Slytherin girl?" Ron's eyes popped out of his head. "You fancy a SLYTHERIN? You HAVE gone barmy!" Harry protested, "I do not FANCY her, she just hasn't given me a reason to hate her." Ron shook his head with disbelief. "She's a Slytherin! That's reason enough!" Harry glared at him. "She's different than the rest of them!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You don't think she wouldn't walk out on you if darling old MALFOY came along?" Ron scoffed. Harry stood up, knocking his ink bottle all over the paper he just wrote. "Shut up! You don't know what she's like!" He bellowed. Hermione stood up, getting between them. "BOYS! Calm down!" Harry and Ron seethed, glowering at each other. Hermione inhaled and exhaled a few times, before continuing on. "Harry, Ron is right that you might want to be careful, and Ron, Harry has the right to fancy whomever he chooses. Now will both of you shut up and try to get along?" Harry sighed, sitting back down. "Fine." Ron grumbled, slowly sinking into his armchair. "Whatever…" Hermione groaned a little, muttering to herself. "I'm going to bed, I expect you two to be made up by tomorrow, got it?" Harry gave a half nod and Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione sighed and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Amber and Draco were bent over a small diagram depicting the plan to ambush Harry. "So the jinx will go off here, unless he enters from here." Draco pointed to two areas of the map with his wand, a stick figure of Harry walking onto a small "X" Amber nodded. "How will we get him there though?" Draco smirked, tilting her chin up and stroking it softly. "That's where you come in, dearest." Amber blushed softly. "M-me?" Draco smirked, using his devious charm to reel her in. "Yes, you'll get Potter to follow you, using your stunning looks and ravishing wiles…" Amber bit her lip. "O-okay…" Draco let her go, whispering into her ear. "I'll pay handsomely if you do this right, if you know what I mean…" Amber turned about ten shades of red. At that moment, Pansy Parkinson walked in wearing a short, tight black dress. "Oh Drakey, what do you th– DRACO?" Pansy's jaw dropped, not believing what she was seeing. "What are you two doing?" Draco whispered quickly to Amber, "Sorry about this, love." He pushed her away, a disgusted look on his face. "You little slut! How DARE you even suggest that?" He gave Amber an apologetic look before turning to Pansy, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Pansy, are you SEEING this little tramp? Ugh, she just THRUST herself on me! Disgusting!" Amber was shocked. _'Is… Is he serious? No, he can't be… That look he gave me was pure, wasn't it…?' _Amber was confused and hurt. Pansy glared at her, then wound her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him fervently. When she broke it, she looked right at Amber and said. "As long as we know who's on top of the social ladder." Pansy then led him away to the boy's dormitory, leaving Amber there, her mind burning and her determination to get Draco greater than ever.

**A/N:: Oh my gosh! Their first kiss already? Looks like the teenage hormones are finally kicking in! And Draco seems to be moving in on our confused little Amber too! Or is it just an act? Keep reading to find out, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: It's Chapter 4! Awesome! I know this is moving faster than some of you like it, but I enjoy how it's going, and I just can't please everyone. Thank you for your reviews! Keep doing that! I own nothing other than Amber!**

_**~~Last time on 'The Complications of Being a Slytherin'~~**_

_**Pansy glared at her, then wound her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him fervently. When she broke it, she looked right at Amber and said. "As long as we know who's on top of the social ladder." Pansy then led him away to the boy's dormitory, leaving Amber there, her mind burning and her determination to get Draco greater than ever.**_

_**~~Uh oh, Amber is getting steamed! What drama will brew with her, Pansy, and Draco? Read on to find out!~~**_

Amber was very quiet the next day in potions. She sat in the back, just scribbling little doodles on her paper. "Miss Swayne!" Amber jerked her head up, looking straight into the beady black eyes of Professor Snape. "Y-yes, Professor?" Snape rolled his eyes and gestured to the rest of the class. "Do you see how everyone is in pairs, Miss Swayne? You need to get into a pair as well, and it looks like the only person left is… Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering." Harry looked over. "Professor, I'm already teamed up with R–" Snape silenced him with a glare, as Draco and the other Slytherins snickered. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Miss Swayne, will you please hurry up and get over to Mr. Potter's table, before his limited brain capacity makes him forget AGAIN who runs this class?" Snape drawled boredly. Amber nodded, collecting her things and going over to Harry's table, giving him a quick smile, then turning to the Slytherins and rolling her eyes. Snape returned to the head of the class and scrawled out a list of ingredients. "You have the rest of class to prepare a proper Draught of Peace. Begin." Harry chuckled a bit as he started measuring out syrup of Hellebore. "So, still sucking up to Malfoy?" He murmured. Amber rolled her eyes, grinding the moonstone somewhat more forcefully than she had to. "I'll tell you later. Oh, and please forgive me for this…" Harry frowned. "Forgive you for w–" Amber stomped on his foot, making him drop the flask of syrup and yell out in pain.

"You klutz!" Amber hollered. The other Slytherins were howling with laughter by the time Snape got to the two. "Mr. Potter, must you CONSTANTLY draw attention to yourself? Twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron was the one to speak up, yelling angrily from across the room, "That's not fair! Swayne stomped on his foot!" Snape rolled his eyes. "Mr. Weasley, talking out of turn will cost Gryffindor ten more points. I severely doubt that Miss Swayne would do something as barbaric and trivial as stepping on Mr. Potter's foot. Am I correct, Miss Swayne?" Amber bit her lip, glancing at Malfoy and his friends, who gave her a 'Go on!' look. She looked at Harry, who gave her a worried look, then at Snape. "Erm…" Snape gave her a bored look. "We are WAITING, Miss Swayne." Amber took a deep breath, then took a leap in the wrong direction. "No sir…" The class started murmuring, and Draco was utterly confused. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you mean to say, Miss Swayne, that you DID indeed step on Mr. Potter's foot?" Amber bowed her head. Snape sighed. "I'm very disappointed. Five points from Slytherin." Harry murmured to her, "Thanks…" Amber continued staring at her shoes and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

That evening, Amber lay on the couch in the Room of Requirement, crying silently. Harry walked in, bit his lip, then sat down on an armchair, facing her. "Hey Amber…" Amber said nothing; she just lay there, pretending to be asleep. Harry was rather unsure of what to do. "Erm, I don't really know what to say… I want to thank you for doing the right thing though…" Amber sat up slowly, looking him in the eyes. "Do you know what they did to me…? They cursed me. If some Ravenclaw girl hadn't shown up, I would still be lying there, petrified." Harry moved onto the couch with her, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm really sorry… What were you trying to do anyway?" Amber thought back to her conversation with Draco that morning.

"_We have potions with the Gryffindors today!" Crabbe groaned. Goyle was too busy digging into his grits to notice. Draco smirked at Amber across the table. "This would be a great time to act, Swayne." Amber nodded absently, reading over a list of herbs she needed to memorize. Draco didn't take to kindly to being ignored. "Swayne! Are you with me? Honestly, you're slower than these two blockheads sometimes!" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances, and Amber looked up, rather hurt. "S-sorry, I just have some notes I have t—" Draco cut her off. "I honestly don't care. We WILL get Potter today, and he WILL remember who's on top in this school."_

Harry waited as she looked away. "Amber? Hello?" She looked back up at him. "I can't do this anymore. Potter, you and I are enemies! That's how it's supposed to be! Slytherin v. Gryffindor, remember?" Harry looked at her, confused. "But we—" Amber silenced him with a kiss. When she drew back, she pushed up the reading glasses she had forgotten to take off and left the room.

**A/N:: Well… This chapter was alright. It wasn't BAD, but I think I could have made it better. I don't know, tell me what you think! Review please!**


	5. TEASER FOR CHAPTER 5

"_We have potions with the Gryffindors today!" Crabbe groaned. Goyle was too busy digging into his grits to notice. Draco smirked at Amber across the table. "This would be a great time to act, Swayne." Amber nodded absently, reading over a list of herbs she needed to memorize. Draco didn't take to kindly to being ignored. "Swayne! Are you with me? Honestly, you're slower than these two blockheads sometimes!" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances, and Amber looked up, rather hurt. "S-sorry, I just have some notes I have t—" Draco cut her off. "I honestly don't care. We WILL get Potter today, and he WILL remember who's on top in this school."_


End file.
